First Date
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Isabella notices Gretchen staring at Ferb one day and tries to set them up. Of course nothing ever goes well on the first date. Lame summary I know, I know. Two-Shot! FerbxGretchen!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, since my first FerbxGretchen was just a drabble…I decided to write another story for this couple. I obviously don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!

….

''Bye Phineas! It was another great day!'' Isabella said as she left the backyard. Honestly she was a bit disappointed as another day of her being obvious and him being oblivious had went by. She let out a sad sigh which was quickly followed by another sad sigh, but this one wasn't hers.

Isabella looked around to see Gretchen next to the gate to the backyard. She didn't seem to notice Isabella's presence as she kept staring at the backyard. Actually it looked like she was staring at certain someone at the backyard.

''Whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked and Gretchen turned around frightened. She calmed down a little once she saw that it was Isabella, but she still clearly alarmed.

''I wasn't…I mean I didn't… I what?'' Gretchen tried to form sentences that would make sense, but was unable to do so. Isabella giggled a little. It was odd to see Gretchen so nervous and not calm.

''I asked Whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked again. Gretchen tried to make herself a bit calmer, but she was still visibly flustered.

''I…I umm…was admiring this fence…yeah. It's so…fency today…'' Gretchen said even though both she and Isabella knew that she was lying. She has never been good at lying.

''I don't think the fence was the one you were admiring.'' Isabella said with a sly smile. Gretchen sighed since she knew that she was caught.

''Yes…I was looking at someone on the other side.'' Gretchen said and Isabella smiled triumphantly. She then looked over the fence to see Phineas and Ferb sitting under the three with Perry.

''Well obviously you weren't staring at Perry. And you weren't staring at Phineas either…right?'' Isabella said and gave her a warning death glare. Gretchen gulped and quickly shook her head.

''No. I want to live a long life.'' Gretchen said. She couldn't imagine what Isabella would do if someone else dared to like Phineas since it probably wouldn't be pretty.

''In that case it must be…Ferb?'' Isabella asked little surprised. Gretchen's blushing face was enough of an answer to her. ''So you're in love with Ferb?'' Isabella asked.

''What? I'm not in love with him! I just feel that in a certain emotional level I feel somewhat attached…'' Gretchen was going to explain, but Isabella shot her a look that told her that she wasn't going to understand anything she was going to say.

''Anyway the point is that you like him right?'' Isabella said. Gretchen looked still a bit nervous, but she just nodded again. ''Great! What have you done to get his attention?'' Isabella asked.

''Umm…well…I…have…'' Gretchen said and Isabella's smile turned upside down.

''Have you talked to him?'' Isabella asked and Gretchen looked nervously and started to twiddle with her fingers and started muttering wells. Isabella took this as a bad response. ''Have you worked close to him?'' Isabella asked only to get the exact same response as before. Isabella took this as an even worse response. ''Does he know that you exist?'' Isabella asked and this time she got a different reaction.

''I'm sure he does. He has a list of all his family members, friends and British stuff.'' Gretchen said and Isabella looked at her little confused.

''How do you know that?'' Isabella asked and Gretchen once again looked nervously around and started to avert Isabella's eyes.

''No reason.'' She answered quickly. Isabella noticed something suspicious about her quick answer, but she decided not to press the subject.

''Okay…have you even planned being together with him?'' Isabella asked and once again Isabella noticed Gretchen's nervous attitude.

''Umm…well I…thought…that maybe…I haven't really thought this over.'' Gretchen said and Isabella stared at her with a blank expression.

''So you haven't talked to him, hanged out with him and you haven't even thought about what to do about it? Why do you like him then?'' Isabella asked and for once Gretchen didn't look nervous.

''Well think about it. Ferb has the exact same traits as Phineas does. He's smart, optimistic, courageous…'' Gretchen started to list all kind of adjectives that would fit Ferb. And boy did Gretchen know a lot of adjectives. After about couple of minutes of this Isabella decided to interrupt her.

''Do I sound like that when I'm in Phineasland?'' Isabella asked.

''Yes, yes you do.'' Gretchen answered and the two were quiet for a while. This silence was quickly broken by a new voice.

''Hey girls. Whatcha still doin' here?'' Gretchen and Isabella turned their heads only to notice Phineas and Ferb standing by the gate. Isabella swooned at the fact that Phineas used her catchphrase, but she managed to keep her composure.

''We were just…'' Isabella was about to come up with an excuse when a small smirk found its way on her face. ''Actually…Gretchen wanted to talk with Ferb…alone.'' Isabella said triumphantly. Gretchen looked at her alarmed while Ferb's face stayed the face.

''But chief I…'' Gretchen didn't get to continue her sentence as Isabella quickly interrupted her and moved to Phineas's side.

''Yes we know. I and Phineas have to leave so you can talk with Ferb. Let's go Phineas.'' Isabella said and took his hand. Phineas was still somewhat confused, but decided to follow his friend anyway. The two didn't run far. Just around the corner so they could hear the conversation. Isabella wanted to know how Gretchen would handle this.

Gretchen clearly hadn't expected to be left alone with her crush. She couldn't even look at his eyes since it felt like they could see right through her. She knew that Ferb was a patient boy, but she also knew that she would have to say something soon.

''Umm…hey Ferb?'' Gretchen said though it sounded more like a question than a statement. Ferb just raised his hand as a greeting as he kept waiting for the actual reason she wanted to talk with him. She was quiet again for a while and Ferb was starting to get suspicious.

''Did you want anything else?'' Ferb asked suddenly. Unfortunately for Gretchen one of the reasons she liked Ferb was because his British accent that she thought was…alluring. So hearing his voice only made her more nervous.

''Is there a reason for this _'_conversation_'_?'' Phineas said using air quotes on the word conversation since so far almost nothing had been said.

''I'm trying to get Gretchen and Ferb spend alone time. You know…a boy, a girl alone somewhere and spending time together is considered romantic.'' Isabella said trying to make him understand that they were a boy, a girl alone somewhere spending time together. Phineas just looked at her momentarily and blinked at her.

''Oh, okay.'' Phineas said and returned his attention to Ferb and Gretchen. Isabella sighed sadly and continued to observe the two.

''Umm…well I…was wondering….if you don't…have anything…important to do…tomorrow…maybe you'd like…to h-hang out with m-me.'' Gretchen said. She was amazed that she actually got to stutter a sentence out.

Ferb lifted one finger up to signal that she had to wait a while. He took out some kind of book and Gretchen guessed it was a calendar. He browsed it through quickly and scribbled down something. He then looked back at Gretchen and gave her thumbs up.

''So it's okay with you?'' Gretchen asked happily and Ferb nodded back. As soon as they heard this Phineas and Isabella walked back to them.

''So bro, what happened?'' Phineas said and pretended that he hadn't heard the conversation at all. Ferb handed him the calendar and pointed at the text he added. ''So you'll hang out with Gretchen tomorrow?'' Phineas asked and Ferb just nodded again. ''Well I guess I've to know what I'm going to do tomorrow on my own.'' Phineas said and laughed a bit.

''So…I'll see you tomorrow then at the Better Panda restaurant?'' Gretchen asked and for the third time Ferb nodded. Gretchen smiled widely and then walked off with Isabella quickly following her. Once Isabella was sure that Phineas and Ferb were out of earshot she started talking with Gretchen.

''See? That wasn't so hard.'' Isabella said.

''That's what you think. My heart started beating unnaturally fast as soon as you left. I was sure that I was going to faint at some point.'' Gretchen said and Isabella giggled a little afterwards, but quickly turned serious.

''Okay not that your date is covered….it's time to change your look.'' Isabella said and Gretchen looked absolutely flabbergasted.

''My…look?'' She asked confused and Isabella nodded back. ''But what's wrong with my current look?''

''Well obviously you can't go on your date to the restaurant wearing your Fireside Girl uniform. They think that you're there to get your _'_Wash 50 plates_'_ patch.'' Isabella said. Gretchen nodded though she had to wonder why anyone would want that patch.

''Okay, but I'm not sure if there's anything suitable in my closet.'' Gretchen said.

''Well let's go and check it out anyway. Luckily all we have to do is to wait for the scene swift.'' Isabella said and Gretchen was about to question her about it, but suddenly…

Scene Swift!

''And we're here.'' Isabella said as the two were now in Gretchen's room. Gretchen didn't bother to question how they got here so fast since she has already seen bunch of other impossible stuff. ''It's been a while since I've been in your room. It hasn't changed much.'' Isabella stated and Gretchen nodded. The room was pretty small with green walls and purple ceiling and floor. There was a table in the corner with couple books piled up on top of it. There were also some pictures on the walls with most of them having Ferb in it.

''Okay let's check your closet.'' Isabella said and opened it up. The wardrobe was pretty plain. There were only couple outfits there and Isabella thought that none of them would be good enough. ''When was the last time you bought new clothes?'' Isabella asked.

''When was the last time you bought new clothes that aren't pink or white?'' Gretchen asked back. Isabella glared at her playfully before turning back to the closet.

''I think we need to go to the mall.'' Isabella said and closed the wardrobe behind her.

''Are we going to wait for scene swift again?'' Gretchen asked and as soon as she did.

Scene Swift!

''That's odd, but very convenient.'' Gretchen said referring to scene swift. They were now inside the Googolplex mall and standing in front of the clothing store that was appropriately named _'_Clothes_'_. The two girls walked in and started to look around.

''Okay you should take this, this, that, that too, this, these and definitely…'' Isabella said while taking clothes and throwing them at Gretchen. Unfortunately there were simply too many clothes and due to Gretchen's small size she was quickly buried in clothes. ''And finally this.'' Isabella said and then turned to face her friend only to see that she wasn't in sight. ''Now where did she go?'' Isabella asked little annoyed. She then saw a beret under the pile of clothes. ''Gretchen! This is not a time to play around.'' Isabella scolded.

''Can I get my Buried in Clothes patch now?'' Gretchen asked, but Isabella just shook her head and helped her out of the clothes pile. As soon as she did that a female employee approached.

''Can I help you two?'' Employee asked. She looked like one of those I'm only smiling because I have to types.

''Well my friend is going on her first date tomorrow and we're looking for some fitting clothes.'' Isabella said and the Employee looked confused.

''Isn't she a bit too young to have a date?'' Employee asked.

''According to her…No, No I'm not.'' Gretchen said and pointed at Isabella. Employee just shrugged it off.

''Okay then. Maybe I can help you.'' Employee said kindly. Isabella looked at Gretchen for a moment who just nodded.

''Sure. And guess what else helps? A scene swift!'' Isabella said and once again before anyone could do anything…

Scene Swift!

''Well that was easy.'' The employee commented. Isabella and Gretchen nodded. ''If that's all I'll be on my way.'' Employee said and left the two girls alone.

''Thank you unnamed employee.'' Isabella called after her, but she didn't appear to hear her. ''So do you like those clothes?'' Isabella asked and Gretchen looked down at the pile of clothes in her hands. She admitted that it wasn't something she's used to wear, but she wanted to do it for Ferb.

''They're great. What are we going to do now and are we going to use scene swift to get somewhere?'' Gretchen asked, but to her surprise Isabella shook her head.

''No we're pretty much set now…now let's go back to your house to discuss topics.''

Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher house

''So what will you boys do tomorrow?'' Linda asked during the dinner. Phineas had already given her a brief summary about today's events and told her about how they made a giant Merry-Go-Round, but Linda thought that it was just his imagination talking.

''Well Ferb is going to hang out with Gretchen tomorrow.'' Phineas answered. Linda looked a bit surprised about this.

''Really now?...Who was Gretchen again?'' Linda asked. Phineas was about to answer, but to his surprise Ferb beat him to it.

''She's the Fireside Girl with glasses, blue eyes and auburn colored hair'' Ferb replied. Linda thought about this for a while and then she smiled a bit.

''Oh her…she's cute.'' Linda said even though that kind of thing can be said about any Fireside Girl. ''So you're going on your first date! I should be excited, but aren't you a little young to be going on a date?'' Linda asked. She didn't mind that her son was dating at the young age, but she thought it was little weird.

''Well Ferb does think of himself as ladies man.'' Phineas said and Ferb nodded afterwards. Linda just shrugged it off. At the same time Candace walked to downstairs, disappointed at the fact that she had once again failed to bust the boys today.

''Candace, do you still think boys build a giant Merry-Go-Round to the backyard?'' Linda asked. Candace at first didn't answer as she grumpily walked to the table and sat on the chair.

''I don't think, I know! They built it and handed out fliers to it and tomorrow they probably do something similar!'' Candace nearly yelled. Like always Linda ignored her daughter's psychotic rant.

''Actually Ferb is going to hang out with Gretchen tomorrow.'' Phineas said. Candace blinked and was about to say something when a thought entered her head.

''_Good idea Ferb! Let's pretend that you're going to hang out with Gretchen, but in reality you'll go to Blueprint Heaven to get blueprints for something huge and bustable!'' Phineas said and laughed evilly._

''Candace!'' Linda yelled. Candace came back to the real world and looked at her mother little annoyed. ''I'm sorry that I interrupted your fantasy sequence, but your dinner's getting cold.'' Linda said. Candace looked at her plate for a moment before glancing at Ferb who was eating quietly.

''_Oh you can't fool me! I'll follow you tomorrow and I'll definitely bust you then!'' _Candace thought and smirked a little.

…

Originally I planned to make this a One-Shot, but I realized that it probably would be too long, so I decided to split the two chapters…yeah.

For some reason…I'm kind of disappointed in this…I don't know why, but I…stop talking before I start depressing you people.

I still hope that you enjoyed this…the next chapter will be uploaded…well I hope quickly so I can get this out of the way…yeah. This is just a Two-Shot after all…

That's probably all! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…here's the second chapter! I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy! Thanks for PnFfan101 for Gretchen's clothes!

…

It was now the tomorrow of the day that Ferb promised to hang out with Gretchen. The clock was nearing 9:00 AM and Gretchen had promised to meet Ferb at Better Panda restaurant at 9:30 AM.

''Are you sure I look good?'' Gretchen asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was now wearing a light blue shirt, white skirt with brown belt and a light-blue hair bow. She was obviously still wearing her glasses since she wouldn't see anything without them. Isabella just nodded.

''Trust me you look great. I'm sure Ferb will be speechless when he sees you…although since its Ferb…being speechless isn't new.'' Isabella said little awkwardly.

''But when he's silent he's so dreamy…'' Gretchen said dreamily. Isabella didn't want to know if she went to Ferbland, so she snapped her out of it.

''Gretchen!'' Isabella yelled and Gretchen's dreamy expression disappeared. ''Now that you're back in the planet that's not full of Ferbs… I hope you have washed your teeth this morning.'' Isabella said with a sly smile. Gretchen looked at her confused, before a huge blush appeared on her cheeks.

''What? I…I wasn't thinking that he…I mean we…that I…'' Gretchen said clearly flustered. Isabella giggled a little at this.

''So is that a yes?'' Isabella asked. Gretchen looked nervously around before nodding.

''Even if I have…the chances of his lips making connection with any part of my skin are quite minimal.'' Gretchen said sounding a bit sad. Isabella just patted her on the back comfortingly.

''Don't worry. Not all couples kiss on the first date…but of course it never hurts to be prepared.'' Isabella said and quickly browsed through couple of her drawers before taking out lip gloss from one of them. ''I always have some lip gloss with me…just in case Phineas decides to be romantic.'' Isabella said hopefully. Gretchen shot her a rather amused look.

''I don't think these lip glosses last for five years.'' Gretchen said and Isabella shot her a playful glare. ''Besides how can anyone even kiss Phineas? His face is shaped like a triangle!'' Gretchen said still little amused, but Isabella didn't find this funny anymore.

''That's my problem not yours…or anyone else's for that matter.'' Isabella said. Gretchen decided not to press her about the Phineas subject anymore. Instead she let her apply the lip gloss on her lips.

''So…why are you helping me so much?'' Gretchen asked. It's not that she didn't appreciate her help, but she didn't think that hers and Ferb's date would be so big of a deal for her.

''Isn't it obvious? So that once you and Ferb get together and I and Phineas get together…we can have double dates!'' Isabella said excitedly. Gretchen thought that Isabella was thinking little too far ahead, but she didn't want to ruin her mood.

''Somehow I think there's another reason.'' Gretchen asked and Isabella sighed a bit. Of course Gretchen would know she had other reasons.

''I'm also doing this so I can have at least one day alone with Phineas.'' Isabella said. She normally doesn't mind Ferb being there, but sometimes it felt like the two were glued together. Even though Ferb was supportive of her crush on Phineas he just couldn't stay too much away from his brother.

''But what about Baljeet and Buford?'' Gretchen asked, but Isabella just smirked a little.

''I arranged something for them.''

Meanwhile thousands of miles away

''I can't believe that the two of us have been nominated for The Most Bromantic Song of the Year award.'' Baljeet said excitedly as Buford was carrying him.

''I can't believe that the awards ceremony is held in North Pole…seems kind of weird right?'' Buford asked, but Baljeet just shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile back in the place where we were before I said meanwhile thousands of miles away.

''So you send them on a wild goose chase?'' Gretchen asked.

''No…I send them on a wild The Most Bromantic Song of the Year Award chase…oh you didn't mean it literally.'' Isabella answered with a small giggle. Gretchen giggled along with her, but they stopped eventually.

''But what about Irving?'' Gretchen asked and Isabella's face turned into a horrified one.

''Dang it! I forgot about him. I guess he really is a background character.'' Isabella said and Gretchen laughed a little at this. ''Don't laugh! This is serious.'' Isabella said sounding a bit distraught.

''I'm sorry. I'm just expressing my amusement about your continuously unsuccessful schemes at attempting to obtain Phineas's indivisible attention.'' Gretchen said and a long silence started as Isabella blinked and Gretchen stared back.

''I'm not entirely sure what you said, but it sounded like an insult.'' Isabella said and Gretchen giggled again.

''It wasn't an insult…I was expre…'' Gretchen was going to explain, but Isabella gave her a look that told her to stop explaining.

''I didn't expect you to be so calm when going on your first date.'' Phineas commented as he looked at Ferb. Unlike Gretchen Ferb didn't prepare himself much, since he didn't think this as a date. To him it was just a friendly outing with a friend he doesn't hang out with a lot. ''Well it's going to be hard to make today's plan without you…oh well at least Isabella will be here.'' Phineas said. Ferb raised an eyebrow at this.

''What about Buford and Baljeet?'' Ferb asked with a small smirk.

''Oh right them…I just said Isabella because she came first to my mind.'' Phineas said with a hint of nervousness as Ferb kept smirking.

''Why's that?'' Ferb asked and Phineas looked around nervously for a moment.

''Why're you being so chatty today?'' Phineas asked in order to change the subject. Ferb just shrugged his shoulders and beckoned him to continue. ''Is it really a big deal that I like Isabella more than I like Buford and Baljeet?'' Phineas asked and Ferb just shrugged his shoulders again.

''To her it is.'' Ferb said and Phineas looked at him confused.

''Why's that?'' Phineas asked, but Ferb didn't answer. Phineas decided to let the subject drop, besides he liked Ferb better when he was his normal quiet self. ''Well we're not here to talk about mine and Isabella's relationship; we're here to talk about your date with Gretchen… why did you decide to out with her?'' Phineas asked, but Ferb didn't answer. ''Do you like her?'' Phineas asked another question, but Ferb's answer was just another shrug. Phineas was going to ask another question when Candace barged in the room.

''All right you two! What are you scheming here?'' Candace demanded and Phineas gave her a small smile.

''We're just discussing about Ferb's date with Gretchen.'' Phineas answered, but Candace just glared at him.

''Oh so you're talking about _'_Ferb's_'_ _'_date_'_ with _'_Gretchen_'_ huh?'' Candace asked using air quotes on the words Ferb's, date and Gretchen.

''Yes.'' Phineas answered innocently, but Candace kept her glare.

''I'm watching you!'' Candace said and stomped out of the room. Phineas looked at his brother who just shrugged back at him. Ferb then looked at the clock and once he saw it he pointed at it to catch Phineas's attention.

''Huh? Oh it's already 9:10. I think it's about time for you to go.'' Phineas said and Ferb nodded. ''Well I hope you can seize the day with Gretchen then.'' Phineas said and once again Ferb nodded. Phineas waved at him as he left the room and couple seconds later he was out from the house. ''Guess I'll have to wait until Isabella comes….and Buford and Baljeet of course.''

Ferb had arrived to Better Panda restaurant quicker than he had expected. It had only taken him five minutes so the clock was only 9:15. As he looked around he noticed that Gretchen wasn't there yet, but he didn't mind waiting a bit. What he failed to notice though, was Candace peeking from nearby bushes.

''Oh I see! Very clever Ferb…you're using the restaurant as a decoy or…the blueprint shop is inside the restaurant!'' Candace said and laughed in a normal Candace-ish manner. Some people that walked by gave her weird looks, but Candace just glared at them. '' What? Like you haven't seen a teenage girl obsessing over busting her brothers before.'' Candace said and continued her observation.

Ferb walked inside the restaurant and couple seconds later a waiter approached him. Waiter's nametag said that his name was in fact Waiter. Waiter looked at him in disdain.

''Do you…have a reservation?'' Waiter asked, but Ferb just blinked at him. Waiter's calm face started to falter a bit. ''A reservation, sir?'' Waiter asked, but once again Ferb didn't answer. He just kept staring at him. Waiter started to freak out a bit. ''D-do you…'' Waiter was going to ask, but miraculously Ferb interrupted him.

''Table for two.'' Ferb said and Waiter jumped a bit in fright. Ferb just continued to stare at him as Waiter started to sweat bullets in fear.

''O-of course S-sir. Right this way.'' Waiter said and directed Ferb at one of the tables by the window. Ferb nodded at him as he sat down. ''If you need anything…please let someone else know.'' Waiter said and backed slowly away from Ferb before running to the kitchen in fear.

As Ferb waited for Gretchen he started to think about this…_'_date_'_. He didn't know that much about Gretchen, so he thought this little outing would be a great chance to get to know her. After all he strives to know much about his friends and regretfully he doesn't know almost anything about any Fireside Girls. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone enter the restaurant. That someone was now approaching his table.

''Ferb?'' That someone asked. Ferb raised his head and as he saw who it was, flowers appeared out of nowhere and weird music started to play.

''Vanessa?'' Ferb asked surprised at the sight of the Goth girl. Vanessa nodded and then looked at the seat across from him.

''Can I sit down for a moment?'' Vanessa asked. Ferb was still shocked about her appearance so he momentarily forgot about Gretchen, so he just nodded. ''Thanks.'' Vanessa said and took a seat. The two sat in a silence for a while.

''So…what brings you here?'' Ferb asked. Vanessa was one of the rare people Ferb felt comfortable to talk with so he had no reason to hold back his talking.

''I'm just walking around really. Trying to get my mind off…of things.'' Vanessa said and Ferb noticed that a flash of pain appeared in her eyes. Ferb was going to ask her about this, but Vanessa interrupted him. ''Can I….tell you something personal?'' Vanessa asked. Ferb looked slightly surprised at this, but he just nodded. ''I…I broke up with my boyfriend recently.'' Vanessa said and Ferb looked at her shocked.

''Really?'' Ferb asked and Vanessa nodded. Ferb didn't know was he more shocked about finding out that Vanessa had a boyfriend or about the fact that someone actually broke up with her.

''Yeah…I don't know why he wanted to break up with me, since we had so much in common. He didn't explain it to me and…I think I overreacted then and left off before we could talk it over better.'' Vanessa said and Ferb calmly let her explain her dilemma. He had to wonder what kind of idiot would break up with someone like her. ''I'm sorry if I bore you with this talk.'' Vanessa said suddenly, but Ferb shook his head.

''No…I gladly listen.'' Ferb said and then suddenly took Vanessa's hands. ''Actually….you should listen. That boy was an idiot to break up with someone like you. You're beautiful and great girl and that boy doesn't know what he lost.'' Ferb said. Vanessa was surprised that Ferb said this much, but she couldn't help but smile at his words.

''What is Ferb doing?'' Candace asked confused. She was starting to doubt her earlier theory about the Blueprint Heaven, but she got a new theory. Ferb didn't want to meet up with Gretchen. He wanted to meet up with Vanessa. However this theory was also quickly broken as a certain 11-year old girl approached the restaurant. That girl was Gretchen.

''Candace?'' Gretchen asked once she saw her in the bushes. Candace turned towards her and let out a slight gasp.

''G-Gretchen? What are you doing here?'' Candace asked shocked.

''I'm here to meet up with Ferb, so if you excuse me…'' Gretchen said and turned towards the restaurant, but instantly froze when she saw the table Ferb was in. Ferb was still holding on Vanessa's hands and showed no signs of taking them off. ''W-Who's that girl with Ferb?'' Gretchen asked as her voice started to falter.

''She's…Vanessa. I don't know her that well, but I know she and Ferb have met before.'' Candace said and once she saw sad expression on Gretchen's face she continued her sentence. ''But I doubt they're nothing more than friends. I mean that girl is 16 and Ferb…'' Candace cut her own sentence off once she saw what happened. Vanessa had kissed Ferb on the cheek. ''Umm…that's…'' Candace had no explanation to that and Gretchen started to tear up.

''I-I t-think I should l-leave. C-Clearly F-F-Ferb doesn't want to m-meet m-me.'' Gretchen said between sobs and run off in tears. Candace stared after her with a sad expression, but then focused her attention back on Ferb. She stood up and stomped towards the restaurant.

''Ferb! You're so busted!'' Candace yelled once she entered the restaurant. She ignored all the looks other costumers gave her as she stomped towards Ferb's table. Vanessa looked surprised while Ferb's expression remained the same.

''Candace?'' Vanessa asked confused. Candace nodded at her quickly, but then returned her attention to Ferb.

''Ferb…do you remember who you were supposed to meet here today?'' Candace asked, but before Ferb could answer Candace continued her sentence. ''Do you know that the girl you were supposed to meet here just left off crying?'' Candace asked, but this time her voice was little angrier. Ferb was quiet for a moment.

''Gretchen…'' Ferb said silently and then nodded to himself. He turned his attention to Vanessa. ''Vanessa. It was great to see you again, but I promised to see someone here today. Now that someone is sad because of me and I need to make it up to her. So if you excuse me…'' Ferb said and stood up from the table. He nodded at both Vanessa and Candace before leaving the restaurant completely.

''I'm glad he understood.'' Candace said and then looked around to see that everyone was still staring at her. ''Don't you people have jobs?'' Candace asked angrily.

Ferb knew that he should've asked from Candace where Gretchen went, but he did have a small hunch. That hunch being that she had went to her own house. Unfortunately Ferb had no idea where Gretchen lived, so he quickly fished out his cell phone and started to call Isabella. After couple seconds of waiting Isabella picked up.

''What?'' Isabella's slightly irritated voice answered. Ferb guessed that he had either interrupted a moment or that his brother had once again been oblivious to something obvious. ''What is it Ferb?'' Isabella asked again this time with a kinder tone.

''Where does Gretchen live?'' Ferb asked quickly. Isabella raised an eyebrow at the question.

''Why do you want to…you messed up didn't you?'' Isabella asked and Ferb's small sigh confirmed it. ''She lives at Oak Drive 1914. Luckily you know how to comfort a girl.'' Isabella said. Ferb nodded and quickly remembered all the times he had comforted Isabella about Phineas.

''Thanks.'' Ferb said and cut the call off.

Ferb reached the address in no time at all. Gretchen's house was little smaller than his, but since she's an only child that was to be expected. He walked to the door and pressed the doorbell. After couple seconds of waiting Gretchen's mother opened the door.

''Hello? How can I help you?'' Gretchen's mother asked. She looked almost exactly like her daughter, expect she had green eyes. Ferb was about to answer, when Gretchen's mother recognized him. ''Oh wait, you're Ferb right? You really are as silent as Gretchen said. Anyway Gretchen is in her room. First door upstairs.'' Gretchen's mother said as she let Ferb in. Ferb nodded at her and walked upstairs. She knocked on Gretchen's room's door.

''W-Who is it?'' Gretchen's shaky voice asked from the other side. Ferb remained silent, since he knew Gretchen would know it was him from that. ''Oh it's you Ferb…the door is open.'' She wasn't sure was letting Ferb in the smartest thing to do, but she couldn't go back now. Gretchen turned to face the door that opened up to reveal her crush. The two were quiet for a moment and surprisingly Ferb was the one to break this silence.

''I'm sorry.'' Was the only thing Ferb said. However before Gretchen managed to answer to this Ferb continued. ''It was insensitive of me to not mention our meeting to Vanessa. I understand if you're angry…''

''What is she to you?'' Gretchen asked. Ferb was little taken back by this question, but answered the question anyway.

''She's a friend…a friend who I want to be more than friends with, but currently…chances of that happening are slim to none.'' Ferb answered honestly and another silence began. Gretchen still wasn't entirely sure what to think of this event and Ferb still felt a bit sorry that this had happened.

''I don't know if you're aware of this, but…I really like you.'' Gretchen said. Ferb didn't look all that shocked about this. ''That's why I wanted to hang out with you.''

''Well we can hang out now…as friends.'' Ferb suggested. Gretchen looked at him shocked and Ferb replied with a smile. Gretchen smiled back at him.

''Okay we can do that. Just wait couple minutes outside.'' Gretchen said and Ferb nodded back. Just as he was about to leave Gretchen stopped him. ''Thanks by the way…for clearing this thing up.'' Gretchen said and Ferb gave her a thumps up.

''That's what friends are for.'' Ferb said and closed the door. Gretchen smiled after him and then turned towards the mirror.

''Yeah we're friends…for now.''

….

Why it is that all my stories end with the couple not getting together? Odd, but anyway…I know that some of you might not be satisfied with this, but I couldn't just ignore Vanessa's existence and make Ferb suddenly fall in love with Gretchen.

So yeah…I apologize if Ferb acted OOC since he talked so much, but I would've had hard time writing this if he would've stayed completely quiet…so…yeah. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
